The Spirit of the Jade Palace
by tardistwo
Summary: When Po meets the Spirit of the Jade Palace, all is not as it seems.
1. Avalon

Po ran his hand through the clear water in the pond in one of the many secret halls of the jade palace. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and he had just had a nightmare- when he closed his eyes he could still see the tall black looming towers. He had this nightmare frequently but this time it had been different. Usually he woke up when he opened the door of the dark place, but this time he had gone in and walked up a dimly lit corridor with a door at the end, which when he opened there was a spiral staircase. About halfway up there was a dark stain on the floor, when he touched it was sticky. He licked it thoughtfully and almost threw up- It was blood! This was when he had woken up and come down here to ask Avalon about it. He had met Avalon about 6 months ago (just before the nightmares had started) and could still remember the event well;

_Po had heard of the spirit of the jade palace before but nobody had really believed in her, the legend said that she was the founder of the jade palace and the best Kung fu master in the world, no one could beat her, but one day she had disappeared. Some say she died and others said she was tired of teaching kung fu and ran away, but Po believed the last theory- that she had hidden for a quiet peaceful life concentrated on meditating and finding true happiness .Po found out that this was true from the spirit herself- Avalon. He was particularly upset at the time as master Shifu was giving him a hard time because he hadn't woken up to the gong and was late for morning training. He had simply picked up a pebble and thrown it in the pond and she had risen out of the water. _

"_Who has summoned me?" she asked_

_Po looked awkward_

"_Was it you?" she asked loudly_

"_Um, no, I kind of just threw a pebble in" he said_

"_Well, I wish you wouldn't cos that really hurt" she replied crossly and showed him and cut on her arm surrounded by a bluish bruise._

"_Um, sorry" apologized Po uncomfortably_

"_Goodbye then" said Avalon and started to sink back into the water_

"_Hey wait" called Po_

"_Well" asked Avalon expectantly_

"_Uh, goodbye"_

"_Is that it?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You told me to wait just to say goodbye?"_

"_Um, no"_

"_Then what did you want to say"_

"_Who are you, what are you and why are you here?"_

"_one, my name is Avalon but you probably refer to me as the spirit of the jade palace, two, I am a selkie which means my mum was a human and my dad was a merman. Three, I am here because you summoned me"_

"_Ok…"_

"_Can I go now?"_

"_No way, I have so many questions. Where to start..."_

"_Well hurry up, my dinners going cold"_

"_You're really Avalon!"_

"_I've already answered that one. Please, at least sensible questions… "_

"_Are there really mermen"_

"_Yes, very vicious, if you see one run away as fast as you can. Next?"_

"_What's a selkie?"_

"_A creature that can breathe in water and in land, like a mermaid but with legs. Next?"_

"_Umm, I think that's it, for now…"_

"_Well, can I go now?"_

"_Yes, err, bye"_

"_Bye"_

_And with that she left. But since then Po often summoned her and had found that he could also summon her by trailing his paw in the water- which was what he was doing now. _Before long she surfaced and greeted him

"Hi" said Avalon brightly

"Hi" Po sighed

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes"

"I thought so" Avalon said thoughtfully

"You really must write them down one day so I can study them"

"But they're just dreams aren't they?"

Avalon looked uncomfortable

"Aren't they?"

to be continued...


	2. Food, glorious food

A/N I do not own kung fu panda, only Avalon.

"They are just dreams aren't they" repeated Po, now a little unsure

"Weeell, not entirely" said Avalon slowly

"What, you mean i'm visiting some strange world in my dreams" yelled Po, panicking

"You see Po, your not…" Avalon paused, searching for the right words

"Your different, have you ever wondered why you could predict what move your enemy would do. You have the sight, that's why you are so good at kung fu, why you're the dragon warrior"

"What's the sight, it sounds creepy" said Po, calming down a little

"It's when you can see the future"

"Hang on, your saying I'm the dragon warrior cos i'm a freak!" shouted Po

"Your not a freak, all good kung fu masters have the sight, I have the sight, master shifu has the sight, Oogway had the sight" said Avalon trying to calm him down

"Were all freaks" Po moaned, clawing at his fur

"No were not, were just people who are very good at kung fu" yelled Avalon

Po didn't say anything

"Sorry, I tend to explode when I get annoyed" said Avalon hurriedly

Po still didn't say anything

Want some noodles?" Avalon asked

"No, I'm, i'm not hungry" said Po

"Master Shifu! Po isn't hungry! He's in shock" she shouted

"What do you mean I'm…" but before po could finish he was interrupted by master shifu entering the hall, rubbing his eyes ad looking half asleep.

"What do you mean he's not hungry, he's always hungry" said shifu tiredly

"So what if I'm not hungry" asked Po, a little irritated

"OH MY GOD, what have you done to him, if you've harmed my student I'll kill you, I will" shouted master shifu

"But..." said Po

They all stared at each other.

Suddenly someone screamed at the entrance and they all turned to look. Crane had fainted, mantis was in shock, viper was screaming her head off, and monkey was holding tigress back.

"Who are you" yelled tigress

"It's all pink and wriggly and it has no hair. Ewwwww" shrieked viper

"Pull yourself together" thundered master shifu

They all stopped their various activities apart from crane who groaned on the floor.

"This is the spirit of the jade palace, the founder of kung fu" announced master shifu

"Hang on, isn't she just the founder of the jade palace" asked Po

"No, she is also the founder of kung fu and if I may say so my self the most bad tempered person in the whole of the valley of peace" stated shifu

Within seconds Avalon had shifu in the Wushi finger hold

"Who are you calling bad tempered" she said dangerously

"I told you didn't i" he said to his pupils who were gaping at the only person who could beat their teacher at a fight. Avalon immediately let go and looked embarrassed

"So, shall we get on to more important matters" asked Avalon, trying to change the subject

"What, you mean going back to bed" said monkey and mantis snorted, trying not to laugh

"No I mean the fact that Po isn't hungry" said Avalon

"That's a first. Are you sure we should be upset? We'd save a lot of money" asked tigress "were is Po anyway" wondered monkey

"In the kitchen probably" muttered crane as he stood up. Soon the situation was explained to him and he found himself shaking hands with Avalon.

"We should try the kitchen anyway; he might have gotten over the 'not hungry' situation. Then if he's not there well check his room" said mantis and they all agreed.

He wasn't at either and master shifu suggested they call off the search.

"Hes probably just gone to see his father" he claimed.

Po was actually watching the sunset come up while sitting under the peach tree. He had just spent an hour meditating and was feeling much better. At around half past eight he stretched out under the Tree and fell asleep.

_He walked up to the tall black looming towers and opened a dark wooden oak door. Inside was a dimly lit corridor. At the end was a spiral staircase, which he climbed till he came to a dark stain on the stair. This time he didn't need to lick it, he new it was blood. He kept climbing. At the top there was another corridor he walked down. A white piece of paper caught hid attention and he unfolded it. It said_

_BEWARE. WATCH YOUR BACK. OH AND RUN! _

_He slowly turned around, and saw it…_

To be continued...

A/N please tell me if it needs editing as this is my first and I often make silly mistakes


	3. The dream

_He saw it. It was invisible apart from a blurry outline that appeared when it moved, next to it a large purple sword floated and Po guessed it was holding it. Po looked at it one last time, trying to memorise every detail for Avalon and started running down the corridor. He swung round a corner and looked for a way out, all the windows were barred and doors were locked, better keep running Po thought grimly and started off again down the corner._

_Five minutes later, Po was starting to tire, he had tried every trick in the book but the monster was tireless, clever and unstoppable. Using the last reserves of his energy, Po ran round the corner and tried another door, for once it wasn't locked, so Po charged in and looked around the room. His heart sank, it was a dead end. _

_He turned round and started to head back out the door but it was too late the thing was there, it was no longer invisible and looked even more menacing, it was covered from head to toe in a thick black armour, had two horns on its head and when Po looked into it eye holes, it was empty. It grinned at him, if that was possible and took a step forward. Better go down fighting thought Po and launched him self at the armoured monster. It threw him aside and he hit the wall. A dazed and horrified Po looked at the monster and saw it was coming for him. It bent down and enveloped him in suffocating darkness. As he lost conscious the thing whispered into his ear_

"_I AM COMING"…_

_To be continued…_


End file.
